Question: Solve for $p$, $ \dfrac{2p - 9}{2p + 9} = 2$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2p + 9$ $ 2p - 9 = 2(2p + 9) $ $2p - 9 = 4p + 18$ $-9 = 2p + 18$ $-27 = 2p$ $2p = -27$ $p = -\dfrac{27}{2}$